the wedding
by mORPHINE14
Summary: Harry was gone for a long time......when he returned a promise was broken.....will he try to see that promise happen...or just let go....


The Wedding

I can feel the tension all over the place. Everyone is busy talking to another. She is kind a late. I admit. I am worried. I know Ron is also nervous despite the big smile on his face. What if she didn't come….What if she change her mind…

"She's here….! The bride's car is approaching." Exclaimed by the familiar voice of Fred Weasley.

"We request everyone to take now their position. The ceremony will start any minute now." explained Ginny.

Then I sensed every eye turned toward to the far side of the church. And there she is… the girl I love all my life…the girl that I'll sacrifice everything for….and my best friend….dressed in a very stunning white garb that perfectly fits her body and beauty……as if that dress is really made for her…only for her…..she smiled as she walk down the aisle…. I felt like I fall in love with her for the second time around

Flashback:

"Please, Hermione…promise me you'll stay…." pleaded by the boy-who-lived

"But Harry …you know I can't… I want to be there….. beside you….when finally you can end the one who brought the sufferings in our lives…." she replied

"No! I don't want you to be there….you can get hurt….and I don't want that!" Harry said with some kind of authority that usually Hermione showed.

"But- maybe…" she tried to reason out.

"No but's, future Mrs. Potter… I don't want my fiancée to see so much suffering…"

"Harry! Professor Dumbledore is already asking for you…" said by his boy best friend.

"Promise me you will wait for me… whatever happen I'll come back for you…ok?" he said to his girlfriend

She replied only with a short nod.

"I need to be going now… I love you, Hermione…always remember that…."

Harry kissed her and left with Ron.

"Hermione!" Harry said running to the girl then hugs her.

"Ha-Harry…." she said still shocked

"I missed you so much…. I'm sorry if I made you wait for me for so long…."

"I didn't mean it, Hermione…. the Professor advice me not to contact anyone….even you…." he explained

"What do you mean…you're alive, Harry…and…" she doesn't know exactly what to say.

"I was badly hurt in the war. I was treated privately in a secluded place so remaining Death Eaters can't hurt me…..and….I've come back for you…" he said breaking their hug.

"Harry… you…I mean… we….we can't be together anymore…." She said not directly staring at his green eyes.

"What! What do you mean… is there somebody else…" he asked with sound of defeat in his voice.

"Yes, Harry…. I'm with Ron now…."

"After the war we thought you are dead….I mourned for you….for five years…I never thought…and Ron is always there beside me….."

The truth pierced Harry more than the wounds from the war…..

"I'll just buy some drinks…you two just wait here…. " said the red-headed boy.

Then complete silence……until Harry

"Tell me you don't love him…."

"Harry…how can you say that…." she replied

"You don't love him…it's pity that you feel for him….not love….because you love me, Hermione… I'm the one you love!" he holds her tight as if forcing some answers.

SLAP!

"How dare you say that! Is that what you think of me…some cheap girl that got their boyfriend because of pity…I love Ron, Harry…more than you know…." she said leaving Harry.

"I'm sorry, mate…"said Ron

"I didn't mean to hurt you…."

"I know Ron…. But when it comes to love…everything might just happen…." Harry replied.

"I love her, Harry….so much that I think I can't live without her…."

"But you're also my best buddy…and I don't want to lose you again…"

Harry took something out from his pockets and gave it to Ron.

"What's this?" he asked while opening the tiny box

"Harry it is so beautiful….did you plan to give it to her?"

"Yap… It was really made for her…" Harry continued

"A very beautiful thing like that sure cost a lot…I can never give her that kind of ring." he said with disappointment in his voice handing the small box back to Harry.

"It's yours now…..give it to her…"

"But …. I can't"

"Of course you can… and I already told that is really made for her….just think of it as an advance engagement gift…"

"Harry…how can I exactly …thank you…"

"No Ron…. You don't have to….just promise you'll protect her….make her happy….don't you ever make her cry…you're my best friend…I don't want to hex you…."

And they both laugh…..

Well there is nothing I can do now…they already said their "I do" and vows….actually I really don't know what to do if ever she changed her mind….I asked her I know until the very last moment…but she take it as a joke…..but at least two of my love ones are very happy today…and I know a peaceful world awaits my friends and our future generation…I think that can also make me happy…..


End file.
